Eli-Becky Friendship
The conflict between Eli Goldsworthy and Becky Baker began in the twelfth season of Degrassi. Eli and Becky are polar opposites with clashing beliefs. Their differences were especially highlighted while working on a school play together. Eventually they settled their differences, and are currently on good terms. Conflict History Overview Eli and Becky first met while co-directing a play. The two stuggled against eachother for complete control of the production, and while Becky got her pitch for "Romeo and Juliette" approved first Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), when Eli and Clare Edwards are talking, Becky introduces herself to them. In Gives You Hell (1), Eli does not like the idea of Becky picking the play. In Gives You Hell (2), Eli goes behind Becky's back and casts Tristan Milligan as Juliet but changes it to Jules. When Becky comes in and sees Tristan, she releases her true colors of the idea of Romeo and Juliet being homosexual guys, and Eli says he wants the play to be special. Becky then quits and leaves, saying nothing is right. Eli replies, "Welcome to Degrassi." In Never Ever (1), Becky messes with ticket sales to stop the play from going on and tells Adam his play doesn't deserve the money. In Never Ever (2), Becky realizes her 'feed the children' campaign was just a ploy to stop Eli's play. In Scream (1), Becky tries using picket signs to stop Eli's play from happening. In Building A Mystery (1), Becky accidentally bumps into Eli while getting off the bus. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Eli tells Clare to destroy Becky in the spirit week gladiator competition. Trivia *They both were close with Adam Torres. He was Becky's boyfriend and Eli's best friend. *Eli is also enemies with Becky's brother, Luke Baker. *Becky had a conflict with Eli's friend and ex-girlfriend, Imogen Moreno but she later became friends with her. *Becky's first line was spoken to Eli and his girlfriend, Clare ("Hi! I'm Becky Baker! My brother's an Ice Hound and we're new from Florida"). *They are both friends with Jenna Middleton. *They both share the same line "Yeah, no worries. I've got it all under control. Partner." and they both have said it to each other (Eli said it to Becky first). *Eli calls Becky "Little Miss Sunshine" because she was energetic when she met him and Clare and because she is from Florida. *They both lost their first love interest to death. Eli lost Julia and Becky lost Adam. * Both have been in accidents which have resulted in a broken leg and the use of crutches. Eli had crutches at the beginning of season 11 and Becky has crutches in season 14. * They are both best friends with Imogen Moreno. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department and the French Club. *They both made their last appearances in Finally (2). Gallery M9920h.jpg 10530971_282420518619723_1534531704_o.jpg BeckyEli.jpg tumblr_m7xqpnWmwC1rwea41o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7xqpnWmwC1rwea41o2_500.jpg tumblr_m6at4jVGCL1qcc4g2o1_250.png tumblr_m6at35UtMh1r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m6ap0oDVdE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m6nh19a6sj1rz4xeoo1 500.jpg Swerw3.jpg Shge3.jpg Sdjfus0.jpg Degrassi drama club!.jpg 22sdf.jpg 10703122_282422075286234_683022008_o.jpg 1-71.jpg degrassis12-goldsbaker.jpg tumblr_m743qixtWv1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg Becky Jonah and Eli 2.png Becky Jonah and Eli.png D r a m a.jpg Tumblr mrncg8TSHG1qj1cduo1 500.jpg Beckycmonman.PNG Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Season 12